


Memorial Day, Part One

by wanderlustlover



Series: No Task is Too Big When: 100 Drabbles in 2014 [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-25
Updated: 2012-10-25
Packaged: 2017-11-17 00:10:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/545353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>One day he’d be one of them.</i><br/> </p><p><b>Prompt:</b> Steve: Memorial Day.<br/><b>Setting:</b> Steve's Childhood</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memorial Day, Part One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JK Ashavah (ashavah)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashavah/gifts).



> A set of 100 Word Prompts for Hawaii Five-0. 
> 
> **Prompt:** Steve: Memorial Day.  
>  **Setting:** Steve's Childhood

When he was young, Memorial Day’s were spent first on Pearl at The Arizona Memorial, for Taps, the rifle salute, the Ford Island Tour. Then to The Punchbowl. Where the Governor spoke. The Army Band played for The Parade of Flags. 

And, while Mary fretted her dress, Steve would say it, _again_ , to himself, through the 21-Gun Salute and The Missing Man helicopter flyover. 

One day he’d be one of them. He’d stand side-by-side, with all the men he looked up to on this day, with all the men whose graves were wreathed in leis. Like his Dad and Grandfather.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have a prompt suggestion you'd like me to do leave it in the comments. Any character, most pairings (I can't promise all, but I can try), any prompt/time period/etc.


End file.
